A Fan of Fiction
by Jae Bee
Summary: A little one shot about a fan, and the world she loves. I don't own SM characters.


_**This is a oneshot POV. It's something I cranked out, because before I started my final fan fiction project, I needed to do this. **_

_**It's dedicated to my biggest fan on this site. Jess Dumais. She's read all my stories, reviewed them, and been there since nearly the beginning. I named a character after her in "I'm Running Away, So You Can Make Me Whole" and now I felt this was something that would make her smile. **_

_**Thank you Jess, for all the support. Your not just a fan of my fiction, you're a friend and the best feedback a writer could have. **_

_**Don't worry, you'll still get a signed copy of whatever book I publish first, this'll just have to tide you over until then ;) **_

_**I love you forever, my number one fan. 3 JB**_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy. **_

Jess POV

I walked along in the woods of Forks, wondering how much longer I'd be able to do this.

I had moved to Forks a few years before, at the start of high school. Now, my life has been changed. Split into two halves.

My life before and my life after Edward Cullen.

I met Edward on my first day of school and right away I noticed something about him. Something dark and mysterious. Something I wanted to figure out.

He seemed curious about me too. Probably about my lack of interest in social relevance.

In trying to figure out what it was that made Edward so different and alluring, I began to find myself.

I found strength I didn't know I had. Strength, that came in handy when discovering the boy I was becoming so interested in, was really a man decades older than me….and a vampire.

Not your average high school romance that began to blossom.

No, instead Edward and I overcame far greater challenges than whether or not we should go to prom. We had to learn to trust one another, and to see if a human and vampire could coexist.

After he discovered he could trust me, and trust himself around me, Edward further introduced me to his world. I think in those first months he thought I was studying him. When really, I was falling for him.

Little did I know, he had been falling for me too.

It wasn't a life I had expected for myself. I never thought I'd be contemplating whether or not to stay human, or let my boyfriend change me so we'd never be apart.

It wasn't an easy choice to make, or a decision to take lightly.

It was especially hard when everyone in my new world was leaning against it.

In the years I had been with Edward, he had introduced me to his family. His vampire coven of parents and brothers and sisters. All of whom, I adored, and felt my love returned. It was his greatest gift to me, and it made my decision easier in some ways.

It wasn't just him I couldn't imagine giving up, it was them too.

But they didn't want this life for me. They loved me enough to tell me to live rather than be stuck, never changing, never evolving, never growing.

As I walked now, I realized what it was that inevitably made my choice easy.

Edward.

He was so against the idea at first. He didn't want to end my life in any shape or form.

It was when he told me he wanted to live with me until my life ended, and I grew old and died, that I realized what I truly had.

I had a man in my life that was willing to be with me as long as I lived. He would endure the pain of losing me, just so I'd never give up a single human experience.

Little did he know, the one experience I was hellbent on not giving up, was my life with him. A full life. Not one where I eventually withered away and he was left alone. He may be that selfless, but I wanted it all. I wanted it with him.

I looked up as the trees rustled and saw him, standing there. As if he knew I had made my choice.

He looked at me, and I didn't see the usual sadness he had at the thought of my human life ending. Instead I saw him humbled.

"You've thought this through?" He asked.

"For the past four years."

He sighed as he sat on the forest floor, beckoning for me to join him. "And you're sure Jess?"

"I am. Are you?" I asked as I leaned against him, his arm coming around me.

"I'm sure you're what I've waited for. I'm sure you're always going to be what I want. I just want you to have the best and safest life you can."

"How about the happiest?"

"That too."

"Then change me." I said and saw his warm crooked grin return.

"I will when you marry me." He replied, always one-upping me.

He smiled dazzlingly at me and I never felt more safe or sure in my life.

"I'd love to." I said and he pulled me down to lay with him on the forest floor that started it all.

Laying with him, his coolness made the heat waft away. The rain slowly began to fall, and the soothing taping lured me to sleep in his arms.

Then the all too familiar sound of Jae's tapping away on the computer slapped me awake. I sat up in bed, feeling hollow and annoyed.

"Why. Why did you have to wake me from that?" I cried as I sat up on the couch and put my head on my knees. "I hate you more than ever."

"It's your own damn fault for falling asleep when I'm writing. Jesus Jess, you know I write when it gripes me. I can't stop just cuz you can't walk the ten feet to your room."

"Why couldn't you write in your room?"

Jae turned from her sacred laptop Ernie to glare at me. "You two knew what you were getting into when I moved in here missy, so don't pout now."

"You two?" I felt tired and confused, and longed for Forks again.

"Um yea, you and Edward. God your strange when you first wake up. And they say writers are temperamental." She snorted and returned to her writing. "I have to finish this chapter or I may pull and Edgar Allan Poe. So hush."

"She's so bossy." Edward said as he walked into the room. "Crazy writer sister of mine." He turned his crooked smile on me and I remembered. This was my life. Living with my boyfriend, and his writer sister.

Edward sat next to me on the couch, and I leaned into him as I had for years. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Eh, yea. But I like being awake better." I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Did you think about what I asked you?"

Then it hit me. Why I dreamed what I did. It was partically because I fell asleep watching Interview with a Vampire, but also because I had a real life choice to make.

Edward had asked me to marry him.

The dream showed me one thing. How sure we were.

Why had I ever needed time to answer?

I looked up at him and grinned. "Yes."

He looked anxious and hopeful at the same time. "Is that a yes you thought about it or a yes you will?"

"It's a yes to both."

"Ha!" Edward laughed as he hugged me closer. "You hear that Jae? Your writing interrupter is going to be my wife."

"How do you like that?" I asked her and she turned to me and winked.

"Took you two long enough. I've been rooting for you Jess, always will. You've got a fan in me."She blew me a kiss then turned back to her chapters.

I smiled back at Edward and felt the confidence of my decision.

It might have been a dream, but this was my reality.


End file.
